A Return to Something
by Myde the Turk
Summary: Demyx fights Sora, becomes his Somebody and meets Leon as Myde. The two become friends, and their unknown and traumatic pasts screw everything up. AU MydeLeon, CloudRiku, others...? Complete, thank god. Bad, don't read.
1. The Keyblade Master

Summary: Demyx has to fight Sora, can't speak, and has a disease that is killing him. And when he does fight Sora, something weird happens. AU, undecided pairings

Chapter 1

The Keyblade Master

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. I think, however, I might own the idea as to where Demyx's Somebody is from or I'm probably the only one that thought it._

* * *

If anyone other than Zexion and Kalexandras had bothered to attempt to look under the mask that Demyx kept up, they would have seen a broken individual.

Demyx knew that the loss of his voice was just the prelude to his fading. If he didn't get his heart soon, he'd fade into nothingness.

"Nine, your mission is to evaluate the Keybearer in Hollow Bastion," Xemnas said. Demyx nodded to show he understood. "One last thing. Make sure you come back." Demyx nodded again and portaled out of the room.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is the last time I am going to see him?" Xemnas asked himself, watching the last few tendrils of darkness fade away. Then he snorted. "Bah. Xemnas, you're an idiot. You can't feel remember?"

Xemnas sighed and went back to work.

* * *

"Demyx, you can't fight the Keybearer, he'll kill you!" A woman in the Organization cloak said. She grabbed Demyx's arm and hung on.

Demyx just gave her a look that clearly said '_Kale, shut up and let me go_.'

"I refuse. Zexion, get over here and help me." Said Schemer winced and paced over to where the two were. Zexion gave them both an irritated look before hitting them in the head simultaneously.

Demyx glared at Zexion, sighed, opened a portal and left for his mission.

"Number XIV, I do believe that you have work to do. Come with me," Zexion said, dragging Kalexandras off, determined to not tear up. He knew that something was going to happen to Demyx. What he didn't know was if he would see Demyx again.

* * *

In Hollow Bastion, Demyx stood quietly, eyes shut, breathing deep and gathering his thoughts. He knew this could quite possibly be his final mission. He didn't want to fade into the darkness.

"Who're you?" a voice called out, Demyx looked up and saw Sora, the Keyblade Wielder.

Demyx gave Sora a small, sad smile and waved an arm in front of him using his ability to control water to make letters and form his name. '_Demyx_.'

"You're a Nobody, aren't you?"

Demyx gave Sora another sad smile. '_Yes. But you don't have to worry about defeating me. I'm going to die-fade anyway. My body is slowly dieing, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I wish there was_.'

"What do you mean? You're a NOBODY, you can't feel." Sora didn't understand why this, this… _Nobody_ was giving him sad smiles and acting like he did have feelings.

'_That is true, but I never truly believed that. I don't need a heart to live or to feel emotion_.'

"Garwsh, Sora, I think he's telling the truth," Goofy said, watching Demyx cough into his hand and saw some flecks of blood land on Demyx's glove.

"Don't believe anything he says, Sora! Nobodies just lie, and remember, they don't have hearts," Donald squawked.

'_You poor, uninformed little duck. You'd like to think that, wouldn't you_?' Demyx shook his head and looked off into the distance. '_We all lost something when we were attacked. Not all of us lost our heart. I lost the two most important things to my personality_.'

Sora continued to stare at the Nobody, evidently shocked. '_I am truly sorry, but I have to do this_.'

Demyx summoned his sitar, and created a lot of water clones. "That's just great. Stupid Nobody!"

Sora took down most of the water clones; Demyx was growing weaker because of his condition. He started coughing and wouldn't quit. It didn't help that he hit a bad chord causing the rest of the clones to disappear. _NO! Not here, not now, I can't_. There was a small patch of blood where it landed.

Sora watched Demyx seemingly cough a lung up before stopping and waving a shaky hand in the air, forming more words. '_Keyblader, please. Strike where my heart should be. I don't know if this'll work, but I will be grateful if you do._'

Demyx shakily stood up and looked at Sora, waiting for the Keyblade wielder's reaction.

Demyx winced as he coughed again and saw blood flecks hit the ground and tasted his own blood.

Sora was reluctant to kill Demyx and Donald and Goofy could tell. "Sora, if he dies, it's one less Nobody we have to deal with," Goofy said.

"I've just got one question. What's wrong with your voice?" Sora asked Demyx.

'_It's a prelude to my fading; I don't really know why I lost my voice. Please, I don't know how long I have left to "live"._'

"A-alright. I'll do it." Though he was reluctant to, Sora got into stance. He then sprinted towards Demyx, and thrust the Keyblade right where Demyx's heart should have been.

Demyx sagged forward as Sora removed the Keyblade. His eyes glowed slightly as his body changed; in the end, he looked very different.

For one, Demyx was slightly taller, and the Organization cloak was just a little two short for his lanky arms. But his hair was what changed the most. Slightly spiky, long and jet-black, it covered his face and what little of Demyx's skin Sora could see was pale.

Demyx collapsed and landed in a heap.

"Donald, Goofy, grab him. Check his pulse. If he has one, he's really alive." Goofy checked and surprisingly, Demyx did have a pulse. "Let's get him to Aerith. She might be able to help."

* * *

_AN: Very useful making Demyx have a pulse. It'll be explained later, along with the 'I lost the two most important things to my personality' bit. You'll be surprised._

_Reviews are loved. So please review. Hey, if you give me a review, I might update faster. (hint hint)_


	2. From Nobody to Somebody

Chapter 2

From Nobody to Somebody

_Hey, here's chapter 2. _

_Thank you for your revews. (Both of them)_

_And there's the disclaimer._

_I still don't own the group. I kind of own Demyx's Somebody/Other. Or at least the theory of where he lives. I'm probably the only one who's thought this. And onto the chapter._

* * *

"Aerith, I have someone with me. He's injured." Sora pulled Demyx's limp form in with Goofy and Donald's help.

"Who do you…Oh my. Where did you find him?" Aerith was practically beside herself with worry as she checked Demyx's vitals.

"I had to fight him. He said he had to, but he didn't want to." Sora explained. He stared at Demyx for several minutes. "Why? If he's a Nobody, why would he act like he had feelings?"

"He looks like someone I knew from Midgar. In fact…" Aerith trailed off, pushing some hair out of Demyx's face.

"Hey, I'm back," someone called from the door. It was Cloud Strife.

"Ah, Cloud. Back here! I'm with a patient. You're not going to believe who it is!" she called back.

"Well, who is it?" Cloud asked as he walked through the doorway. He stood in shock as he stared at Demyx. "Myde?" he asked, taking slow steps to the bed where Demyx lay. "It _is_ Myde."

"I thought so. I was told of him a few times and he's in one of your pictures, so I thought you'd like to see him again." She checked Demyx's pulse once more and nodded, satisfied with the results.

"Um, Aerith, he said he had some kind of disease that was killing him and the whole time we fought, he was coughing up blood." Sora looked at Aerith, concerned for the ex-Nobody.

"Well, that sounds like an extremely bad case of tuberculosis, but there's nothing now, so he should be fine. We just have to wait for him to wake up." Aerith smiled. "It might be a bit, but he should be fine. You did say he was a Nobody, right?"

"A-hyuk, he did. The Nobody said his name was Demyx," Goofy said. Donald grumbled something but no one really understands him anyway, so it doesn't really matter. "He really didn't want to fight us. He seemed really reluctant to and talked, well, sorta, but he talked to us, and called Donald here a 'poor, misinformed little duck', which was kinda funny."

Aerith laughed at Donald's reaction, and Cloud was Cloud, indifferent to almost everything.

"What the hell's so funny in here?" a gruff voice yelled from the porch.

"Cid, would you please not yell when there are patients in the Medical Center?" Aerith admonished.

"Sorry. Like I said, what the hell's so funny?" Cid Highwind came strolling in through the door, pack of cigarettes in hand and toothpick in his mouth.

Aerith had had enough of him smoking in there so one day she 'borrowed' Cloud's sword and shredded the cigarette Cid had in his mouth. She had then proceeded to destroy the pack in his pocket. Suffice to say, Cid didn't smoke near the Medical Center anymore. Also, whenever he was around Aerith, he ate toothpicks.

"Hey, that's Vince's kid. Isn't his name Myde or something? Who found'm?" Cid asked.

"Sora had to fight him, and he was a Nobody." Aerith stared at Myde a little longer; just to make sure he was really real. "I wonder what happened to him."

"Ah, Aer, don't worry, the kid'll be fine. He's tougher than he looks; he's a stubborn little Turk, that's fer sure." Cid was telling the truth. _Demyx _was a musician, but _Myde_ had been a Turk and was proud to be.

Cid didn't know as much about Myde as he had Vincent, but he had liked the black-haired kid well enough to worry about him when the darkness overcame the planet. There was just something about the boy that Cid liked, but he wasn't sure what it was.

Anyway, back to the story.

"He was a 'Turk'?" Goofy asked right as Sora asked, "What's a Turk?"

"A Turk is one of an elite group," Cloud explained. "Myde had been one when I worked there. He was a mischievous punk." Cloud paused. "What?"

Sora was looking at him in awe. "That's the most I've ever seen you talk." His lackeys (Yes, they're lackeys.) nodded in awed agreement.

"Anyway boys, he'll probably wake up in the next day or so, so why don't you all go help Leon?" Aerith said in a spooky voice. It wasn't that it was _spooky_ or anything, it was how she said it that got the men out of the Medical Center and to the other side of town in approximately ten minutes. She smirked lightly and returned her attention to Demyx "Hey, kiddo, wake up soon, okay? Things are going to get a little hairy around here soon and we'll need your help."

The only answer Aerith got in return was a slight shift in position. She smiled lightly again and pulled a sheet over Demyx and went to go start supper.

* * *

Okay, another chapter, another mystery. What's Demyx going to be like when he wakes up? Will he even be Demyx or will he be Myde? That's for another chapter.

This chapter pretty much wrote itself. Its also shorter than the first chapter. I'm trying, I'm trying. I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapters.

Preview: In the next chapter, we get a peek inside Demyx/Myde's mind, and who gets to be in control. Plus, we learn what the 'two most important things to my personality' bit is.

_Goes to work on the next chapter and is having a hell of a time tring to write it._


	3. Inside the mind of Myde?

Chapter 3  
Inside the mind of Myde?

Psycho!Dem: Ah, yes. Chapter three. I am _so_ freaking sorry. I was camping. There was nothing I could do about it.

_Myde:_ _It's about damn time, Red_.

Psycho!Dem: Don't call me that, and before you ask, you live in my head. You've seen all the sadistically cruel, mean and evil things I could do to you, so do the disclaimer already.

_Myde: Fine. Psycho-Demyx is Hearted doesn't own the crew and never will, nor does she own Dark and Krad. She's probably the only one who had this idea as to where Demyx's somebody, myself, is from. (Mutters) Bitch._

Psycho!Dem: I heard that.

_Myde: Damn it._

* * *

Demyx blinked his eyes open when he felt a light breeze on his face, and he shot up into a sitting position. He was sitting in a clearing in a wood, and there was a small fire burning near him. Across from where he was sitting were two logs and a tent.

On the logs were two young men, both looking no older than twenty-three or so at the most; one was blond with long hair and the other had slightly spiky purple hair. The blond one was dressed in all white and had pure white wings. He was sitting on his log cross-legged and seemingly typing something up. The purple haired one was dressed in black and held a stick in his hand and was poking the fire with it. (It's Krad and Dark from DN Angel.)

"Hey, Krad, take a look at who's awake," the purple haired one said, nudging the blond one, making him pause in whatever he was typing.

Krad looked up impassively and made a noise before looking down and continuing his work. 'Spooky' Demyx thought.

"Don't worry about it, kid. He's always like that," the purple haired one said. "The name's Dark, and I take it you're Demyx?"

Demyx swallowed and hesitantly answered, "Y-yeah." He froze. He wasn't supposed to be able to talk. How?

"Good." Dark smiled suddenly. "I bet you're wondering how you can talk and where the hell you are, right? Well, your first answer is…I have no idea, Krad might, but he's an ass and won't answer anything I ask, and the second is inside Myde's mind. Or your mind. I have no clue really so don't ask…or ask Krad."

"Dark, stop thinking before you blow up that pathetic excuse you call a brain." Krad's voice was sprinkled with dark humor. Demyx thought it sounded like, for some odd reason, honey. "On second thought, please continue. I do believe that it would make an interesting change in companions." Krad laughed darkly and stood up, placing the laptop on the log he had been sitting on.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Demyx asked staring at what he deemed two crazy people. Well, one crazy and one sadistic people.

"Dark and Krad," Dark said blankly. (Holy shit, Dark's being blank) "I happen to be a Phantom Thief and he's a homicidal blond. Oh, and we share Myde's mind and heart and so will you." Dark smiled brightly at this.

"So, he's homicidal and you're crazy. Great." _'…And I have to spend the rest of Myde's mortal life with them? That's brilliant._'

"So now you have to be introduced to Myde. One last note," Krad said. "You never really were heartless, like they said. I've scanned your memories. It was us who allowed you to be who you were and you will be able to make us be that person again." Krad gave Demyx a sadistic grin before snapping back into his impassive look and paced over to the tent. He opened the flap and went inside.

The two outside the tent stared at it and twitched. "Uh, yeah, he's like that. Sadistic ass," Dark said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway, he'll be bringing Myde out with him. We each have to put a hand on him and place a bit of ourselves into him. Sorry if it sounds weird."

Sure enough, Krad brought out a black haired young man, about the same age as himself, and laid him on the ground by the logs. Demyx stood up and walked over to where they were. "So, let me get this straight. We each put a hand on his torso and push some energy into him?"

"Yes." (Krad)

"Pretty much." (Dark)

"Are you both insane?" (Demyx)

"Yes." (Krad)

"Er, I refuse to answer." (Dark)

"Let's just get this over with and be done with it. I want to think in peace," Demyx said placing a hand on Myde's torso. The other two did the same and all three of them pushed some energy into Myde.

It took a bit, but Myde blinked his eyes and sat up. The first words out of his mouth were aimed at Demyx. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm you, yet not you," Demyx answered truthfully.

"That makes sense. You're not like them, so you're not a demon." Myde stood up and stretched his muscles languidly.

"What?!"

"Hey!"

"Shut up. Anyway, you're missing something important, aren't you?" Myde looked at Demyx with a sudden searching glare. "Something…metaphorical, not physical. Perhaps something physical as well. What happened that made you that way?"

"Heartless got you. That's all you need to know." Demyx wouldn't say any more than that. Goofball that he played (Read: Acted like a kid so the others wouldn't be all that suspicious, considering), he was just as jaded and cynical as some of the other Nobodies. He can't always be a ball of butterflies and sunshine considering his Somebody was a Turk.

"But-" Myde was cut off.

"But nothing. I've said all you need to know." Demyx wouldn't say another word on the subject. Dark and Krad were amused at this. That is, until Demyx asked a forbidden question. "One thing though, how did the two of you come to join Myde's mind?"

All three froze; Myde got a horrified look on his face, and both Krad and Dark had an identical scowl. Demyx had to think fast. "Taboo, I take it?"

"What was your first clue?" Dark snapped, purple eyes narrowing at Demyx. Krad already glared at Demyx and was trying to get Myde to stop hyperventilating. "Hey, kiddo, breath. That bastard won't be able to get you anymore. He's dead remember?"

"Y-yeah," Myde replied shakily. "Dad really killed him, didn't he?" Myde's already pale face was ashen and that made his splotchy gray eyes stand out more than they usually did. "He's dead, gone and nothing is going to bring him back. It's just a memory now."

"Great. Looks like there's only one thing left to do." Dark stood up, grabbed Demyx's wrist and pushed his hand onto Myde's. Then he muttered something. All at once there was a flash of light and the only one standing there was Myde. "Krad. It worked."

"Hn. Yes, I can see that." Krad simply sat down and returned to his typing. "You might want to explain to Myde what just happened."

"What? Oh, right. Well Myde, that spell combined your half-hearts. A half-heart is where both the Nobody and the Somebody exist at the same time. Both of them have half of the heart." Dark explained cheekily.

"Krad told you this, didn't he?"

"Yep." Dark wandered over to the fire again and started poking it with the stick.

"I…feel so bad for you, Krad. Really. How the hell do you put up with him?" Myde asked, giving Krad a horrified look.

"I…manage. Dark, there's a painting that you missed on the other side of the wood. You might want to get it." Krad didn't even look up from his typing as he said this.

"What? I did? HOW THE HELL DID I MISS ONE?! That's a first. Damn it. See ya!" This was all said in rapid succession. How, no one knew.

"He said that in one breath, didn't he?"

"Yes. You get used to it."

"I remember, but still. Damn." Myde whistled appreciatively.

There was a comfortable silence afterwards, Myde collecting his thoughts and sorting out what was his and what had been Demyx's. He knew what Demyx had gone through because he could go through it all and replay it in his mind. (So I think they're in the mindscape)

Dark showed up once, complaining that the painting wasn't there. Krad had pointed out that it could be anywhere along the edge of the forest or even into the near by town.

"Does he realize that the painting is in the tent?" Myde asked blearily opening his eyes.

"Not likely," Krad replied. Myde gave a short laugh and shut his eyes again.

Dark and his thieving ways. He's going to get along _well_ with Yuffie, if she was still the same from when he knew her. Krad would probably get along with Cloud once Cloud got past Krad's homicidal tendencies. That left Myde. Where would he belong when all was said and done?

'_Hey, you'll always have me, so stop worrying. Doesn't suit you._' Demyx thought-said to Myde.

'_Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll take things one at a time and burn all the bridges I come to._' This got a nervous mind chuckle from Demyx and there was silence for a while after.

Back in reality, Myde blinked.

* * *

Psycho!Dem: It's about damn time I finished.

Myde: What's with the psychological babble at the end?

Psycho!Dem: Eh, nothing really. I wanted some confliction. You aren't supposed to fit in anywhere. Yet.

Myde: What's that supposed to mean?

Psycho!Dem: It means I have a pairing idea and I don't really know how to execute it.

Myde: That's just…freaking great. Ignore her. She's insane. Clinically.

Psycho!Dem: Don't make me sic one of my failed fanfic OC's on you.

Myde: Oh really?

Psycho!Dem: Yes. One's a Cyborg and the other's an Alchemist. Andy, Zero-Zero-Fifteen, c'mere.

Myde: Fine. Here's the non existent preview of chapter four because she doesn't have it typed. I don't know why she tries.

Krad: Myde.

Myde: Fine, fine. I'm going out to the shooting range before I kill the lot of you.

Psycho!Dem: Thank you, Krad.

Krad: Your welcome. She does have a preview of chapter four. Myde meets someone that becomes important. That chapter isn't up yet because she was writing it over her camping trip.


	4. Leon and Valentine

Chapter 4  
Leon and Valentine

Psycho!Dem: I wrote this chapter while on my camping trip. Seriously. In four days, I got this chapter and part of chapter five written. I accomplished a lot, and you should know by now that I don't own them. I also realized something funny. This long fic officially has more hits than my crap_tastic_ story 'Dexion or Zemyx?' That's funny to me.

Myde: That's what scares most people.

Psycho!Dem: Shut up! Or I'll sick Argentine on you.

Myde: Argentine?

Psycho!Dem: From the DN Angel Manga of course. (Needs to read volumes 12 & 13)

Myde: Okay, it's official. You're a nutcase.

Psycho!Dem: Do you _want_ me to make that fic I was planning on writing?

Myde: Gods, please no. Just go on to the fic already.

Psycho!Dem: If you want to know what it's about, review or PM me in my profile. I'm grasping at straws here. Oh, and thanks to Yunie Tatlin and Knight of Dreams for reviewing chapter three. My internet access will be dubious at best for the next couple weeks, so don't expect chapters for a while.

* * *

When Myde first opened his eyes, every thing was bleary and unfocused. After blinking a few times, he noticed his skull felt like people were using jackhammers and trying to split his skull open. Then he felt his usual pressure on his shoulder blades. And then he noticed he wasn't alone. He could see someone-male-sitting in a chair, out of the corner of his eye. The man was staring at him.

"You're awake. Good," the man said; Myde figured the man to be younger than himself. "Are you able to talk?"

Myde blinked, then shifted to see the man a little better. He honestly didn't know if he could talk at all. It had been quite some time. "I…I think so."

"Then you'll be able to answer any questions I might have?" Myde nodded a hair. "What's your name?"

"Myde. Myde Valentine. How long was I out?"

"A week. Age and birth date?"

"A week? Figures. Last time I truly existed, I was twenty-four. On my home world, my birthday was March 12th . I'd have to say it's been a few years since I totally existed, so that means I'm twenty-seven or twenty-eight." Myde fell silent. While his headache was almost gone, the pressure in his shoulders was increasing.

"You're twenty eight?! You don't look it; I'd have said you were about the same age as Cloud." The man sounded surprised. Myde shrugged lightly.

Myde shifted so he could see his interrogator better. The man had shoulder length brown hair, stormy gray eyes and a scar that extended from above his left eyebrow to under his right eye, right across the bridge of his nose. He was also wearing leather. Lots of leather.

"I don't know your name," Myde said softly, while peering at the man intently.

"Call me Leon," he replied just as softly.

"Leon. Doesn't it mean lion?" He leaned back into the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"It does." Neither man said anymore, but they enjoyed the companionable silence.

Not long after, Myde asked Leon, "What happened to your arm?"

"There was an attack on the town by a group of wyverns. One of them tore my arm up and destroyed my gunblade. They said if I hadn't put my blade up in time, I would have either died of blood loss or shock," Leon explained. He held up his arm to show Myde how much damage had been caused.

Myde whistled. The bandages covered from Leon's wrist to his shoulder, and there were little patches of crimson over the whole thing. Myde had seen some nasty wounds in his Turk days, but this was bad. They were probably making him stay at the hospital until he regained most of his blood. Myde sat up and winced; he guessed that there was some bruising on his rib cage.

"Did you say your _gunblade_ was destroyed?" Myde asked suddenly.

"Yes."

"Would you like a new one?"

"What are you asking?" Leon was suspicious. He had found out from Cloud that Myde was a Turk. He didn't say anything about anything else.

"I could make you a new gunblade. I'd just need supplies." Myde looked at Leon.

That was when Leon took a good look at Myde. His bangs partially covered one eye; he had a light dusting of freckles (really, really light) across the bridge of his nose. That's when Leon saw just how pale Myde's skin was and the black cloak he was wearing didn't help any, because Myde's skin was almost translucent. Myde had ebony hair that spiked at the ends and some parts rested on his shoulders. And Myde's eyes were different. Pale in color, they held violet, gold and green hues, but gray was the overall shade.

The door opened, startling both of them.

"Leon, Yuffie wanted to know what houses needed roofed. She's doing it because you can't." The person strode through the door. It was a woman with curly brown hair and wearing a pink dress.

"The houses on West Street, specifically Cloud and Riku's," Leon answered. "Myde was going to explain to me how he could make a new gunblade for me."

"Myde? Oh, you mean him. I'm Aerith Gainesboro. How are you feeling?" she asked Myde.

"I have a slight headache, bruised ribs, and my shoulder blades are sore, but I know why both are occurring, so you don't have to worry," Myde replied easily. It wasn't the whole truth, but enough so that he wouldn't have anyone worrying about him.

"Well I'll leave you two alone so you can continue your conversation. Leon, I'll be back later to change your bandages; Myde, try to gets some sleep. I'll see the two of you later." She left, leaving the two men alone.

"So, explain to me how you're going to make a new gunblade."

"I came from a family of gun makers. I've been making and designing guns since I was a kid. I do believe that I'm able to make a gunblade." Myde shrugged then stretched. He noticed he was still in Demyx's Organization XIII cloak. "Uh…Do you think you could help me?"

He slid off of the bed, silently pleading. The cloak was too small for him.

Wordlessly, Leon stood up and grabbed Myde's wrist, holding the cloak's sleeve; Myde slid his arm out and gave an involuntary gasp and stilled when Leon accidentally brushed his hand along Myde's shoulder blade.

"You okay?" Leon must have heard Myde's gasp.

"Yeah. That area's just sensitive that's all. I'm fine." Myde tried to pass off the gasp as sensitive shoulders, and Leon made a noncommittal noise. But both of them knew that wasn't true. There had to be more to that gasp than overactive nerve endings.

'_Well, well, well. It looks like he'd make some noise, doesn't it Leon?_' asked a little voice that sounded suspiciously like Cloud.

'_Shut up, now. I'm not in the mood to deal with you._' Leon growled.

'_Fine. I know when I'm unwanted. Just so you know, it's cold, dark and lonely back here. I need some company._'

'_Leave. I'll deal with_ your_ needs later_.'

The two managed to get the cloak off Myde without any more problems; Leon saw what Myde looked like under the thick leather cloak. Taller and more lithe than most people, Myde had a graceful build. He looked more like a musician than an assassin.

"Cloud told us about who he had thought you were. It turns out he was right. He said you were a Turk," Leon said, suddenly looking away.

"That's the third time you've mentioned him. Who is Cloud?" Myde asked. He knew he had seen Aerith before, but he _saw_ her die. No one could survive a sword to the heart. He knew no one here, wherever here was. Myde sat down on the bed and looked at Leon.

"Cloud Strife: Unbelievably spiky blond hair, glowing blue eyes, mercenary and has a thing for jailbait." Leon sat down on the bed next to Myde.

"Jailbait? Explain, now."

"The kid's not even seventeen. They've been at it like rabbit's since he was sixteen."

"Jailbait," Myde agreed. They talked about nothing for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

When Aerith came to change Leon's bandages that evening, she found them leaning against each other, asleep. She smiled, swiftly changed the bandages on Leon's arm, and, remembering that Myde had said that his shoulder blades were sore, looked and gasped.

What she saw was something no normal human should have.

* * *

Psycho!Dem: (auctioning off pics of Leon and Myde asleep) SOLD, to the spiky haired blond and emo-looking bluenette. That's 50 bucks, please and thank you. (Escapes)

(Myde and Leon load guns (Scylla and Griever respectively))

Myde: Authoress hunting?

Leon: Agreed.

(They leave)

Psycho!Dem: They gone? Good. Cliffhanger!! Muahahahahah. IF you can guess what was being hidden, you get an e-cake and a chapter dedicated to you if you can figure out who got the pictures. (It's really obvious)

Axel: (Randomly appears. He was at the auction.) You shouldn't do this to them.

Psycho!Dem: The opportunity presented itself, so how could I resist? Gotta go, and remember, reviews equal my undying gratitude, unless they're flames. Then, you die a horribly painful death. BYE!!

Leon: Where'd she go? Axel, do the preview.

Axel: Fine. Aerith finds out about Myde's secret, & he swears her to secrecy. Plus, Mansex gets it in his head to find out what happened to Demyx (recall chapter one) and sends out three members to find him. Happy?

Leon: Yes.

_End of chapter, and goes to work on chapter five!_

**Edit: I recently realized that the Turk!Myde plot bunny was spawned by Jediempress. Reno said in one of her Words of Power fics that Demyx should have been a Turk. So blame her. Don't be mad.**


	5. Wings and Organization XIII

Chapter 5

Wings and Organization XIII

Psycho!Dem: I like this chapter. Knight of Dreams gets an e-cake, and the chapter is dedicated to them for being the first to guess wings as what was being hidden. Some people were confused about the 'two things to my personality' bit. It was when Krad said, "It was us who allowed you to be who you were, and you will be able to make us that person again," in chapter 3. It's Krad and Dark.

Myde: There she is, Leon. (Freezes) You wouldn't dare.

Psycho!Dem: I would. Dark, take the computer and run. I don't care where you go, as long as it's away from here. (Tackle-glomps Roy Mustang from FMA) Roy, there you are. Where's Riza?

Roy: Coming. She's behind me.

Riza: Sir, wait up. Red, could you let go of him?

Psycho!Dem: Yup. Riza! (Does and hugs Riza)

Riza: Type out the chapter. They want to read it. So do I in fact.

Roy: Really? I wondered. Red, get typing!

Psycho!Dem: On it, Sir! (Salutes. They're military) Oh, there's a couple warnings for this chapter. Some shonen-ai, bishie molestation, and light language. This is the type of chapter this story was rated for.

* * *

_Last time…_

_When Aerith came to change Leon's bandages that evening, she found them leaning against each other, asleep. She smile, swiftly changed the bandages on Leon's arm, and, remembering that Myde had said that his shoulder blades were sore, looked and gasped._

_What she saw was something no normal human should have._

Wings.

_Feathery_. Wings

_Black-the-same-shade-as-Myde's-hair._ Feathery. Wings.

"Oh, Planet," Aerith said, wanting to see if the wings were as soft as they looked. "Goddess, they are soft." She froze

Myde sat up straight and blinked sleepily. He nearly gave himself whiplash when he felt Aerith's hands on his wings. Leon chose that moment to shift closer to Myde, causing Myde to fall onto the bed they had been sitting on.

With Leon on top of him.

While Myde was blinking, Aerith and the Authoress were conspiring; they got pictures of the whole incident, which the Authoress is going to auction off to other Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters. The two females managed to get a picture of Myde's blush and one of a wing peeking out from under the two.

Leon was still asleep, and unconsciously, he moved his face to the crook of Myde's neck and nuzzled it.

Yes. Leon just nuzzled Myde subconsciously.

Myde -who hasn't dated or anything in years (before Demyx existed)- squeaked and tried to wriggle out from under Leon's stockier frame. The wriggling had no effect; in fact, it caused Leon's thigh to slip over Myde's groin.

'_Now you know how I felt when I had to wrestle Lexaeus_.' Demyx said/thought to Myde.

'_Demyx, not now. I'm kind of stuck and being molested by a guy who's _asleep_ for crying out loud_.' Myde replied.

'_Myde's being molested? By whom?_' Krad asked, jumping into the conversation. The poker game he was playing was abandoned.

'_Some Leon dude. He uses a gunblade, and right now, he's asleep_.' Demyx replied lazily. He was enjoying the terrified look on Myde's face.

'_Oh, very nice._'

'_Guys, you're not helping , so shut up._'

'_Fine. Poker it is_.' They both answered, going back to a corner of Myde's mind.

The girls, on the other hand, where thoroughly amused and the Authoress was recording the whole thing. She made sure to catch Myde's wide-eyed and pained look when he realized that no one was going to help him. They were just going to let Leon molest him.

Myde managed to get Leon off of him without waking the other up. Damn it.

"This doesn't leave the room," he hissed, giving the two women a damn good impression of the Jenova Glare of DOOM ©. (Krad knew Jenova personally and thought she was a homicidal _bitch_. This is coming from a known Homicidal Blond.)

"Right," Aerith answered, fingers crossed behind her back. Everybody would **love** this. The Authoress had already escaped when she realized that Myde was giving her the Valentine Glare of Doom©. She went to start the Auction for the evidence.

"Aerith, the wings are a secret, no one is supposed to know about them. Just…don't say anything about them, okay? Especially not to Leon."

'_Hello_.' A triple hello was never good, especially from the demons (Kinda) that live inside of you.

"Oh?" '_This should be interesting. Better not tell Yuffie. She'd spread it, and then Myde'd never tell me anything again and he'd probably kill Yuffie_.'

Aerith was listening to Myde. He told her that he had had the wings since an accident where he was captured by scientists and subjected to be an experiment. He hadn't even told the other Turks what had happened to him; why he was telling an ex-florist was beyond him. He told her things that hadn't seen the light of day at all; Aerith had that affect on everyone.

When he managed to go back to sleep, Aerith covered up both Myde and Leon, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. '_Their pasts are so traumatic. I wonder if they'll ever open up to the others_.' Aerith knew of Leon's past beyond what he had told everyone. She saw just how broken the two were and didn't know if they'd find someone to help piece them together again.

Perhaps with a little push, they could probably figure it out.

Heh heh heh

((IN THE CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS))

Things at the castle had been subdued. They might not technically have a heart, but they did have a soul and Demyx was at the center of it.

They all missed something about the kid, even if they didn't admit it to the others. If you'll take a look at the list:

Xemnas: Oddly enough, Demyx's sitar music. It was meditative.

Xigbar: How if he randomly went into a) Demyx's shop, b) room, or c) the firing range he would often find the kid working on a set of guns, trying to recreate a set from his Other's childhood.

Xaldin: The kid could cook, and he made excellent target practice.

Vexen: Quiet when Vexen wanted Demyx to be. Very useful in the lab. Water related things, of course.

Lexaeus: Well, Demyx was kind of like his Somebody's little brother, in a weird way.

Zexion: The only Neophyte he could truly stand and was a close friend.

Saix: The moon pulls the tide. Simple as that.

Axel: Water-lover and Pyro-boy. Ah. Hysterical. Prank masters supreme. They had fun.

Luxord: Their games of poker when neither of them could sleep. Not hyper from coffee, Demyx was fairly cynical, but not that bad at poker.

Marluxia: Didn't really miss Demyx per say, but the convenience of having a person who wouldn't dry out, period, that could water his garden.

Larxene: Would sit and stare down at Demyx if he had been in the Hall of Empty Melodies. Just listening to the melodies. Or she would get her kicks by shocking him.

Roxas: Sure, Demyx was goofy, but he was like an older brother.

Kalexandras: She trusted Demyx.

And Namine: Demyx was her savior. He would let her sit in a conservatory with him, or in the Hall of Empty Melodies. He treated her like she was somebody.

None of them wanted Demyx to have to fight the Keyblader. It was inevitable, though. They could see the mask slipping, the smiles and laughter almost disappearing when Demyx's voice was lost. The did see how broken he was, but could do nothing about it. It was almost a relief when Xemnas gave the order for Dem to go to Hollow Bastion.

Their (non-existent, mind you) hearts were breaking to see someone who was so full of life become a rock. In the space of about two months, Demyx had changed so much; the memories of his Somebody were getting stronger and couple that with an inability to speak, you ended up with one seriously depressed Nocturne.

"As you all know, it has been over a week since Number Nine has last been seen," Xemnas stated. "Numbers Six, Seven and Eight will be going to find out what happened to him. Once you three find out what happened, report back to me."

The three set out to find the missing Nocturne, all of them wanting to know what had happened to their soul.

* * *

Another week passed; Leon's arm was healing up nicely and Myde was integrating himself into the group. He was staying with Leon, Cloud, and Riku; none of them had found out about the wings, but Riku had found him sitting on the roof of the house one day, watching the horizon. Riku had asked him why he was sitting on the roof, and Myde had simply smiled and answered, "Nostalgia."

The two had warmed up to each other well, considering when Myde first saw Riku, his eyes widened and he asked, "General?" Cloud had growled, Riku had frozen, and Leon looked confused. "Ah, sorry. I guess he's not Sephiroth, is he?"

"No, he's not." Cloud's voice was short, agitated and clipped. Myde had seen people like that before (Tseng when he had to deal with Reno on sugar), and did not want to repeat the experience.

"Alright then. I'm Myde Valentine, and you are?" Myde asked, sticking out a hand towards Riku.

"Riku." Riku's eyes had widened a hair more when Myde said Sephiroth. The two suddenly grinned at a realization and looked at Cloud. "I'm dating Cloud."

'_Hey, it's that Jailbait kid_,' Dark had thought to Myde.

'_How many times do I have to tell you to shut the hell up_?' Myde shot back.

"I knew someone who used to date Cloud. Good friend of mine. Oh, it's good to see you again Cloud. How's Teef?" Myde had gotten a glimpse of Tifa Lockhart earlier that same day when Yuffie **_(SPAZ-TIC)_** was showing him around the town. Leon was kind enough to save Myde and was profusely thanked.

"Fine." Short, clipped and agitated. Just like when Sephiroth went crazy the second time. Figures. As a SOLDIER Cadet, Cloud had never really liked the Turk much. Myde didn't know the reason, and probably would never know. It probably had something to do with the fact that Krad had at one point escaped (before Sephiroth lost it) and tried to kill Cloud. So, Cloud knew about Krad, but not the others.

"Okay, I guess I'll leave you alone." It seemed that Myde had a nervous habit of rubbing the back of his neck when he was embarrassed.

That was that. Myde stayed out of Cloud's way and Cloud stayed out of Myde's. Of course, it didn't help that Riku actually liked Myde and was going to make Myde the subject of his next piece of art. The only problem was that Cloud didn't really want Riku near Myde. Another problem was the fact that they lived in the same house. Sure, it was temporary, but neither really wanted to share the space. This meant the roof was getting a lot of use.

More than once that week Leon had found Myde sitting on the peak of the roof, just staring.

Leon wanted to know what was going on in the former-Nobody/ex-Turk's head. It was almost as if Myde was hiding something he didn't want Leon or anyone else to know. Leon was sure he glimpsed a feather sitting on Myde's shoulder, but when he looked again, there was nothing.

"Myde?" Leon asked. He placed a hand on Myde's shoulder, but the other twisted around, causing Leon to stumble.

"Whoa, sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm so sorry." Myde was really flustered. He wiped his eyes and acted like he hadn't just been up there crying.

"It's okay. You're crying?" Leon sat down next to Myde.

'_You're close to him. I didn't know you cared_,' said the little voice that sounded suspiciously like Cloud.

'_Do I have to tell you to shut the hell up before you get shot?_' Leon asked it. '_We've dealt with this before. Shut up and leave me alone_.'

'_He's close to you. Why_?' Krad asked.

'_Krad, deal. He just sat down and wants to know why I was crying. I was_ crying?!' Myde snapped, then mentally freaked.

'_Your memories_.'

"_My memories_?"

"Your memories, Myde?" Leon asked, cocking his head to one side, causing his sable colored hair to fall across his face.

Myde was still out of it. He hadn't realized that he had spoken out loud when he answered Krad.

"Myde? Myde. MYDE!" Leon was scared when he got no answer from the slightly older black haired man. Things weren't quite…stable with him. Leon had noticed the light flashes of pain and the spacing out. Even Cloud, who was completely oblivious to everything but Riku most of the time, had seen them. There was no way to tell what would happen to them if Myde truly lost his mind.

There was a flash of purple light and Myde wasn't sitting there. It was a purple-haired young man, staring at Leon with wine colored eyes. "So, you're Leon. Nice to meet ya. I'm Dark," he said, smirking lightly.

"Dark? Where's Myde?" Leon had a gut feeling that this man would know what was going on with the other.

Dark tapped his chest and said, "Right here. Inside of me. Just like I'm normally inside of him."

"What the hell?" Leon was confused. There was no way that there could be multiple entities in one body.

"Yup. There's four of us in there." Dark stared at Leon a moment and stood up, dragging Leon up with him. Dark then proceeded to study Leon, looking him up and down. Dark made mental notes of how the leather of his clothes hugged his form. Dark smirked and grabbed the front of Leon's shirt, dragging the slightly larger man into a kiss.

Surprised, Leon froze, gasping lightly; Dark took advantage of Leon's gasp and plunged his tongue into Leon's mouth, tasting him. Dark drew back, smirking again at Leon's slight whimper when he left. '_Not only is he a fox, he can kiss,_ and _he tastes good._' "Hell yeah, I approve."

There was a second flash of light, darker in color than the purple one, and Myde was standing there, wide-eyed and staring at Leon. "What did he do?" Myde asked quietly, looking away from Leon, a blush very clear on his pale cheeks.

"This," Leon replied, tilting Myde's face towards him and capturing his lips with his own. Myde blinked, at first resisting the kiss, but eventually relaxing into it. Neither of the two noticed that it had started raining until they heard someone clear their throat pointedly.

"And here I thought we were bad," Cloud said. Riku smirked when he saw the identical blushes on both of their faces. "Come inside, it's raining and you'll both get sick if you don't."

"Hey, food ready yet? It wasn't when I came up," Myde asked Riku, pointedly ignoring Cloud and climbing into the house through the window.

"Yes it is, and that's why we came up to get you; well, we sent Leon, but he never came back down," Riku replied, following Myde through the window. The doorbell rang, and Riku went down stairs to answer it. "Brother? What's wrong?" came his voice up the steps.

"Brother?" Myde echoed.

"You'll see," Cloud replied, drifting down the steps.

_Stupidfrigganlineletmekillthemi**hate**them_

Psycho!Dem: So there's chapter five. (Slams forehead on desk) It's official; I **HATE** not having the internet and things that cause that. FREAKING HELL!! I also hate carpeting the house. Since we moved the computer desk, the cord we originally had was too short. We have one cord long enough, and it's the wrong type. (Has to get Dad to get a new cord) Considering the fact that my dad fixes computers that is sad. (Cries)

Myde: 'Brother?' Who the hell's his brother? (Thinks for a bit) Oh, no. Nononononono, no. I am not dealing with him. I'm getting the hell out of here before it's too late.

Roy: It's already too late. You and Leon kissed. (Stares at me for a minute) I think her brain fried from not having the internet for their one computer; her dad's is too slow and her mom won't let Red on her computer at all.

Psycho!Dem: I hate not having the internet. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (falls off chair and stays there.)

Myde: Can I put her out of her misery? Please?

Riza: Myde.

Myde: Shutting up now. (Hides from the glare Hawkeye's giving him)

(Roy's getting Psycho!Dem off the floor and sits her at the computer desk)

Psycho!Dem: Okay, the first person who can guess who Riku's talking about when he said "brother", gets the chapter dedicated to them. And for the love of whatever deity you believe in, review. I live off them. There won't be a preview for the next chapter, so go ahead. Leave, but not before pushing the little lavender button in the left hand corner. (Goes off to sleep in a corner, still with dubious internet access.)

Myde: Wait a minute. Give them a better description of me. In the first AN, you said bishie molestation. How am I a bishie?

Psycho!Dem: You look like Ayame Sohma (Fruits Basket), but you have a Yuki Sohma (Fruits Basket) hairstyle. But with black hair instead of gray. (Sees the glare I'm getting) Kidding, kidding. You look almost exactly like Turk!Vincent from Dirge of Cerberus. Now leave me to wallow in my misery in peace.


	6. Of Brothers, Pasts and Excoworkers

A Return to Something Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Of Brothers, Pasts, and Ex-Coworkers

Psycho!Dem: _Let it out, let it out; don't get caught up in yourself; let it out._ Sorry, sorry. I was listening to It's Not Over by Daughtry; _this love is killing me, but you're the only one; it's not over._ There, the song's over. I don't own the song or the characters. I just use them for my own and you readers' enjoyment. Now where was I? (Grins evilly) Die, Hojo, DIE! Muahahahahahahahaha!! No more tormenting Turks and Soldiers for your own amusement!!

Everyone else in her head: (ignoring her)

Demyx: (To readers) We're used to it. She's probably PMSing, is all. To any who guessed Sephiroth, you're dead wrong. Keep reading. Oh, and the anonymous reviewer, Demyxfan, was right when they said it was one of the SHM, and they're the first to get it right, so… the chap's dedicated to them.

Psycho!Dem: I still don't own them. I'm not going to repeat that fact since I already have six times. On to chapter 6. I'VE GOT INTERNET AGAIN!! YAY!!

* * *

_Last time…_

_"Yes it is, and that's why we came up to get you; well, we sent Leon, but he never came back down," Riku replied, following Myde through the window. The doorbell rang, and Riku went down stairs to answer it. "Brother? What's wrong?" came his voice up the steps._

_"Brother?" Myde echoed._

_"You'll see," Cloud replied, drifting down the steps…_

"Riku, Cloud, it's good to see you again. Leon," came the 'brother's' voice. It sounded vaguely familiar to Myde, who tried to think of where he had heard something like it.

'_General Sephiroth, perhaps_?' came Krad's voice, oddly smug for some reason.

'_No, it's not quite like his. His sounded smoother than yours does, Krad._' Myde replied, smirking lightly at Krad's huff of annoyance.

'_Then perhaps one of his clones?_' Dark asked, bringing his fingers together.

'_Dead. All of them are dead_,' was said with such finality that the three were taken aback. It didn't occur very often, so none of them really knew how to deal with Myde's evil temper; Myde shook his head to clear it and Leon gave him a funny look.

'_Ya know, when someone gives you a look like that, you know they're concerned for your mental state,_' Demyx said. '_Course, Mansex used to give me funny looks all the time. I think I collected every single funny look he could give us. I named some of the more popular ones_.' It was clear that the three were bored and conspiring against Myde.

'_If you three don't mind, I can see long silver hair, and it's not Riku's. Leave._'

'_Ass_.' '_Prick_.' were the replies, along with the finger from Dark.

'_Whatever,_' he said back, bringing his attention to the man with silver hair sitting at the kitchen table talking to Riku and Cloud. The man was probably younger than Cloud, yet older than Riku, and perhaps the same age as Leon. He had green cat-eyes that Myde had only seen in a couple of people before, (Eh, god-like beings I guess) and Krad didn't count because his cat-eyes were gold. "Hi," Myde said, sitting himself down at the table with them.

"He… Myde?" There was confusion in those green eyes. He looked at Riku for a minute.

"Oh, right. Well, Myde this is Yazoo; Yazoo, that's Myde Valentine," Riku said, ignoring the slightly pissed off glare Leon was sending him. (Sephiroth guessers were wrong, ditto with most of the Remnant guessers)

"Yes, I know who he is, Riku. What I want to know is, why he is here," Yazoo said; he looked straight at Myde, who was breathing deeply and had closed eyes. When Myde opened his eyes again, all of those in the kitchen could see that his eyes had dulled, the sparkle gone.

"Excuse me," he said, getting up and leaving. A piece of paper fell to the floor as he left.

Leon stared after him for a few moments before picking up the paper. He read and reread it several times to be sure he was really reading what he was reading. He bit his lip, placed the paper on the table and went after Myde.

"That… was definitely odd," Yazoo said, staring at where the two had disappeared and turning his attention to the paper. "Did something happen between those two? That's the feeling I'm getting."

"Well," Cloud said, "they did kiss today, but that's all me and Riku know. Leon was also the first one to talk to Myde after he woke up."

"Aerith might know something," Riku said, pulling the paper towards him. He read it and said, "Whoa, so that's why Leon went after him."

"Love, what are you talking about?" Cloud asked, pulling the paper away from Riku. "That is probably the reason," he whispered after reading it and handing the paper to Yazoo. Yazoo read through it a couple times and started to say it aloud.

"I escaped my final moment  
But it's turning back at me  
On every corner I can feel it waiting  
Just a moment, no awareness  
I could easily slip away  
And then I'll be gone forever

I'm searching,  
I'm fighting for a way to get through  
To turn it away

It's waiting, always trying  
I feel the hands of fate, they're suffocating  
Tell me what's the reason  
Is it all inside my head  
Can't take it no more!

All around me I see danger  
And it's closing in on me  
Every second I can hear it breathing  
I can't stand the fear inside me  
Cause it's leading me astray  
And it will be my ending

I'm searching  
I'm fighting for a way to get through  
To turn it away

But now I face what's coming my way  
And I will let my fear fade away  
Whatever will be I'll have to find out

It's waiting, always trying  
I feel the hands of fate, they're suffocating  
Tell me what's the reason  
Is it all inside my head  
Can't take it no more."

They stared at each other for a few minutes more, until Yazoo said, "That was just…terrifying. I had heard things when he was experimented on and Reno said he was missing for a while, but…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"What kind of things?" Riku asked hesitantly. If it was anything like what his other brother, Sephiroth, had to go through, no wonder it seemed the ex-Turk was traumatized.

"He had to have been conscious through most of the procedure, because Kadaj, Loz and I could hear his screams. They didn't really care, but it scared me. That could have happened to my brothers or myself. I didn't want that to happen," Yazoo explained. "I saw him once after it happened, he looked so… broken; I didn't know what to do."

"No wonder; he's so traumatized that he can't hear it," Cloud agreed. The look Myde had given them before he left the room was the look of a broken soul.

"I wondered why he can't sleep, though it might be because of us," Riku added, staring at the doorway.

Yazoo attempted to cover his face with his hand. "You guys are still going like hormonal rabbits, aren't you?"

"Nah, more like regular rabbits," Riku answered, still not looking at the table. "But, that doesn't explain what happened to cause that."

"The rabbit act or Valentine's traumatizing?" Cloud asked.

"Traumatizing, you idiot, the traumatizing," Yazoo coldly replied. Riku was sure he could see ice crystals on the words and flinched back. "I think the only thing we can do is to let him and Leonhart solve their problem. It's obvious from the glare you were getting from Squall that he was pissed at you, and it was probably related to the Turk."

"Ex-Turk," Riku corrected, mentally noting how many times Myde had said that to some other people.

"I've heard 'once a Turk, always a Turk' straight from said Turk's mouth and it's true," Yazoo replied. "Could you tell the two of them that there are three Organization XIII members running around the town. I have to get back to patrol, so see ya."

Yazoo left, leaving Cloud and Riku alone in the kitchen. Riku eventually sighed and started putting the food away, muttering something about crazy policing older brothers, and going to bed and getting some real sleep for once.

Cloud just sat there staring at the paper, and it's title, "Final Destination". He didn't know why Myde would have such a paper in his pocket, and it seemed to be almost unfinished, but there was a finality to it that Cloud couldn't shake. He just wondered what Leon was going through and how he was dealing. (NOT CLEON, JUST FRIENDSHIP, PEOPLE!! MAN!)

* * *

"Number Six, have you gotten a scent on him?" a calm voice asked his companion.

"Number Seven, I have, but it seems to be mixed with several other smells, and I can't quite get a location on it," the first man's smaller companion answered.

"Point him out. We have to execute the traitor, Superior's orders," a third voice lilted.

"Really Number Eight? If we were to execute Number Thirteen, would you?" asked Number Six.

"Yes, I would." There was such conviction in their companion's eyes that the first two believed him.

"Fine. Let's find him. I loathe being here," Number Seven said, right when Number Six's head shot up and he sprinted out of the alley they were in. "Number Six, get back here!"

"Dude, he found Number Nine. Let's get this over with," Number Eight said, following the much smaller form of his co-worker. The third stared after them for a few brief seconds and ran to catch up.

* * *

"Myde, wait up!" Leon yelled. Why wouldn't the older man listen to reason and _wait for him and tell Leon what was wrong, for Shiva's sake?!_ "Myde, please, wait for me."

Myde didn't answer, and continued pushing through the crowd to the edge of town, where the cliffs were; he had taken off the navy jacket that he normally wore and Leon was carrying it for some reason. He wanted to help Myde face whatever it was that had harmed Myde.

"There he is!" A voice rang out.

"Are you sure that's him?" A second voice asked.

"Yes, Number Eight, I'm sure!" the first voice answered, and Leon saw a small form in an Organization XIII cloak attempt to tackle Myde. The black haired man just dodged him and perked his head up when he noticed the edge of the cliffs in front of him. Leon sped up his pace to try to catch Myde.

The cliff ending loomed ahead of the small group; there were several more attempts to tackle Myde, but they all failed miserably. Myde's frame allowed him to easily dodge their attempts.

Myde looked at the cliff and bunched his muscles, preparing to leap. Leon saw this and apparently so did the three attackers; all four of them sped up to try to get him to not jump off the cliff.

Meanwhile, Myde's mind was in turmoil; _there was no way he could think straight_. Demyx had recognized the voices of the ones trying to catch them and was attempting to get out. When Myde saw the end of the cliff just ahead of him he got ready to jump; he knew Leon would probably kill him when he got back, but it was _worth_ it because he hadn't been able to escape for a while.

He heard their calls as he jumped off the edge and didn't care; the wind was rushing past his face and he unfurled his wings, ripping holes in the back of his shirt. None of it mattered to him; the feeling was almost an aphrodisiac.

The demons in his mind calmed down almost at once, high enough in his mind to feel what he was feeling, but not high enough to take control. Flying was a different sensation for Demyx, not having flown on wings before. For Krad and Dark, the sensation was slightly different every time they flew, so it just felt amazing. Even the demon that was there so far down that Myde didn't really know existed could feel the feeling of flight.

For over an hour Myde soared on the currents high above the canyon floor, exercising his wings in the silence away from the other people and where he had jumped off.

(An hour ago)

"MYDE/DEMYX!!" Leon and the small Organization XIII member yelled respectively.

The short member pulled his hood back and Leon saw his face. It was a young man, probably about his age, with steel-blue hair and cobalt eyes. "Guys, take off your hoods; Number Nine jumped off the cliff. There's no need for us to go after him."

"Alright, Zexion." The taller of the two pulled his hood down and proved to be a redhead with triangle tattoos under his emerald eyes.

"Fine." The second one pulled his hood down and showed to be a bluenette with an X-shaped scar on his face.

"Listen up. Demyx wouldn't have survived that fall unless he had wings. That canyon has to be at least a couple thousand feet deep," the redhead said, talking to both Leon and Zexion.

"Axel, you're not helping. Just…shut up," Zexion said. It didn't help that the canyon they were all staring down was at least a mile and a half deep, not the couple thousand Axel predicted.

Leon was in a state of shock; he stared at the spot where Myde jumped off and wondered why he would do such a thing. Myde and Cloud were finally getting along, and Riku positively adored the man. His legs gave out and he sat down hard, barely noticing that Zexion had as well.

"Why?" Zexion quietly asked. "Why would Demyx… jump? He never…he…" Zexion trailed off, unable to say anymore.

"That wasn't Demyx, Zexion. He didn't look like that and he would have stopped for you," the bluenette said.

"Saix, that was Demyx; his scent is unique for a Nobody, even more so than a Somebody's. He had the same smell to him; there was no mistake," Zexion berated the bluenette.

"Well then, since our job is technically done here, why don't we head back to the Castle that Never Was and tell Superior Mansex that it was a success?" Axel asked, preparing to open a portal to the World That Never Was.

"Let's. Zexion, come on. You can be emo later," Saix agreed. Axel opened the portal and went through; Saix followed him.

Zexion stared at the portal and got up to go through it; he shook his head and looked at Leon for a minute. "If he did manage to survive that, tell him Zexion said, 'Sorry… and goodbye.'" Leon nodded to show he heard and Zexion disappeared through the wormhole.

A few minutes later, Leon got up, now able to move his legs. He looked at the canyon one last time and slowly walked back to his home. When he got there, Yazoo was no longer there and Cloud was sitting at the table still, probably waiting for Leon to get back so they could find out what was wrong.

Riku came in and seeing Leon's form, ushered him into a seat, prompting him to sit down and eat something.

Leon decided to tell them what he could. "The canyon…Myde jumped…nothing I could do…" There were tears in Leon's eyes and he made no attempt to wipe them away. Riku and Cloud's eyes widened and Riku helped Leon up the stairs into his room.

* * *

About an hour later, Myde walked in the door, exhausted, but happier than he had been. When he saw Cloud's glare and felt Riku's cold shoulder, he stated, "In his room, utterly exhausted, and he thought I died, didn't he?" Cloud nodded, still glaring. "I'm going, I'm going."

Leon heard a knock at his door. "Leon, it's Myde. I'm coming in." It was Myde, not dead, and fully alive. Leon turned his back to him. "Listen, I'm sorry if I scared you. I went to the canyon because it was the only place I could fly in peace."

When Leon heard 'fly in peace', he turned slightly towards Myde, just enough to see him in the darkness of his room. "You have wings, Myde?"

"Yeah. It's not something I like to broadcast, though." Myde turned around and spread his wings. The wingspan was a good twelve feet, and in the darkness, the only shade Leon could see was dark wings.

"They're beautiful; it's probably wrong to tell a guy that something about them is beautiful, but they are," Leon rambled lightly. Leon couldn't see it, but Myde was blushing at Leon's complement. "Were you going to tell me at any point in time?"

"Thanks, and I was. There just wasn't any real way for me to say, 'Leon, I have wings and quite literal demons living in my head,' now was there?"

"True, but what I want to know is how you got them." When Leon said that, Myde stiffened and turned to face him.

"I was experimented on. I always had Krad; he's genetic, but Dark and the wings? No. There are days when I'm sure that those two and Demyx aren't the only ones in there. They can't be, because that other presence, when I feel it, is so oppressive, so dark, I can't breath." Myde took a deep breath and swallowed. "During the procedure, they had me conscious; I could feel every thing. The only reason they had me was because these two black things attacked me on my way back from delivering something to that facility. I managed to kill one, but the other snuck up on me and grabbed me. One of the scientists- I'm not sure who, I was pretty dazed by then, but I think it was Hojo- stuck a needle in my arm. I couldn't move but I could feel every thing. Every little incision, every time they moved one of my organs, everything."

Myde stopped speaking with a pained expression on his face.

"I couldn't save the one I loved. There was a war and I had stopped to help some of the men on our side. When I got to where she was fighting, it was too late. Riona was dead. There was nothing I could do to save her," Leon said. "Remember when I told you to call me Leon?" Myde nodded. "It's short for Leonhart, which is my last name. It's truly Squall Leonhart."

"Squall fits you better than Leon does," Myde said quietly. He sat on the bed next to Leon-Squall and placed his hand on Squall's shoulder. "I've failed people who were counting on me several times. Because I wasn't fast enough, one of my coworkers nearly died. We almost had to remove him from the Turks." Myde leaned closer to Leon. "But he made a full recovery. He was a damn good Turk 'til the day he died."

"What was his name?" Leon asked hesitantly.

"Veld." Myde smiled lightly, probably thinking about that Turk. "When he got injured, it was my exam with the other Trainees. We were getting out and I think there was a sniper; he must have heard it go off and pushed me out of the way. Bullet went straight through his shoulder and through one lung. Best use of potions in my life. A couple years later, he was a great commander."

"You trusted him," Leon said.

"Yeah, I did. It wasn't that hard. He was the kind you wanted to trust with your- " Myde was cut off by Riku coming in the room, panting and struggling to form a coherent word. "Riku, breath. What's wrong?"

"It's Sephiroth, he's here, but he's not fighting with Cloud. He's hurt, real bad," the young silver-haired man was evidently scared, but trying to calm down.

"Leon, we need to help Riku find out what's wrong with him." Myde turned his faceted eyes towards the form on the bed. Leon sat up and nodded to the two of them. Myde mouthed 'Thank you' to Leon and went down the steps with the teenager.

"What did I just get myself into?" Leon asked the air. No one answered.

* * *

Psycho!Dem: Another day, another chapter. This one's a few hundred words longer than the last one. Oh, I don't own Final Destination, it's an actual song by Within Temptation. It was either that or Breaking The Habit by Linkin Park. Or maybe Forsaken by Within Temptation. All of them would have worked. I liked Yazoo in this one. He's a police officer. If someone wants to draw that, go ahead, just give me a link when you're done. I can't draw to save my life. Also, if someone wants to draw Myde, again, go ahead. Just remember, he looks almost exactly like Turk!Vincent from Dirge of Cerberus. His eyes are gray with gold, green and purple shades.

Myde: You're trying to sell me aren't you?

Psycho!Dem: NO, I heart you, you're my fave little person in my head.

Myde: You disturb me. Am I allowed to shoot her now, Krad?

Krad: Possibly. I want to see what her mind comes up with in the next chapter.

Psycho!Dem: I didn't want to end there, but the ending was kind of blech, and I couldn't think of a way to end it. I'm a bad person. (Sniffles) In Myde's little (HUGE) explanation, there's reference to He's gone He's not forgotten, another of my fan fics. It's a song fic, and I like it.

Review please!

_Edit: I edited the part where Myde and Yazoo are in the same room as each other, because I'm trying to get a fic idea to work, and it ties into this one, only they need to know each other, from before. And, for the love of whatever diety you believe in, review! I'm not updating until I get some reviews._

_**Edit 2: I am holding chapters 7 and beyond hostage until further notice. It's not on Hiatus, just being held hostage. Chap 7 is written but not posted, capiche?**_


	7. Of Generals and Turks

Chapter 7

Of Generals and Turks

Psycho!Dem: (asleep)

Myde: Uh… Red?

Psycho!Dem: (Wakes up) What do ya want, Punk?! Leave me alone! (Gets ready to strangle him) What the…?! Let me go, ya silver haired freak!

Myde: Thank you so much, Loz. She'd kill me.

Loz: You're welcome. Now, Red, it's not nice to kill people who you enjoy tormenting, so please don't kill Myde. You need him.

Psycho!Dem: Whatever. I don't own these guys, no! (Cries) (is hit over the head with a shovel & dies)

??: (MORTIFIED TO BEAT HELL) Oh my God. I don't know what I was thinking when I made her up.

Myde: Red, I swear, I'm going to kill you.

Teh REAL Psycho!Dem: I am so freaking sorry guys; she was a failed cloning attempt. Damn it, I know better than to listen to Vexen. Chapter warnings: Beaten up Sephiroth, Shonen-ai, I have no freaking clue what else. A flashback? Perhaps a pissy jealous Leon? OOH, sounds fun. Let's! (Happy maniacal laughter) Just a warning, there's a time skip at the end of the chapter, so… Happy Reading! AND NO, I'M NOT DEAD; my gods people. I know how people say Demyx has a Mullet/Mohawk lovechild, but if you really want to see one, take a look at Tamiya from the Oh My Goddess manga.

* * *

"Okay, so we're down _how_ many potions again?" Riku asked.

Cloud grimaced. "Eight potions, a phoenix down, some ether, and I think one of our Cure materia has died. And he's still not totally conscious."

Neither Myde nor Leon said anything. The former because he was fatigued, he was casting the Cure materia, and couple that with the flight and breakdown earlier that evening, he was essentially asleep and dead on his feet. The latter because he was making sure the former didn't kill himself trying to help. As it was, Leon was covering Myde with a blanket and Myde was staring at him with bleary eyes. They both smiled and Leon sat down next to Myde.

"You okay? I mean, you two are from the same world and worked for the same guy," Leon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But… this shouldn't have happened. I thought the only one who could kick Sephiroth's ass was Cloud, and only barely. But… whoever did that to him has to be good, at least talent wise. Like I am now, I wouldn't want to meet them. Even before the accident, I would probably barely get out alive." Myde fell silent. Leon noticed he was staring at Sephiroth and biting his lip more than he did normally.

"Let me guess, this wasn't just for Riku?" Leon asked; Myde just turned his multi-faceted eyes to the younger man.

"Yeah," Myde answered.

"Care to explain?" Leon asked.

"Before he became The Great General Sephiroth, and I became, according to Reno, 'The best damn gunman I've ever seen' Turk Valentine, we were just a SOLDIER and a Turk. Until… not long before the 'accident', he… kissed me." A small smile played on Myde's lips as he remembered that incident. "Not long after, he was promoted and I became Rufus's bodyguard more often. We didn't see each other as much, and then the 'accident' happened."

Myde must not have been aware of Cloud, Riku, and the now conscious Sephiroth listening to his quiet voice.

"I was in stasis for just over a year. When I got back, it was barely two months before Jenova," her name was spat, "and Hojo," ditto with his, "caused Sephiroth to lose his mind. They called it the Nibleheim incident. I was still recovering. The occurrences after…were no longer of consequence. The person I knew was no longer there. A few years later, he returned, Cloud defeated him and that was it for two years. Unless you counted the Geostigma; that was a disaster. Rufus wasn't the only one of our group to have it." Myde blinked. He was no longer looking at Leon, but looking straight ahead. "I did as well. The Remnants, one of which is-or was-Yazoo, tried to reunite with Sephiroth… one almost succeeded; Kadaj, I believe. Fortunately for myself, I was able to avoid fighting any of them, because I was researching some of the files on Sephiroth and the Jenova cells. Kadaj-Sephiroth was defeated and the world was fine again. A year later was the Deepground complication. That…complete and utter disaster for Shinra. There's nothing else for it. The Turks weren't informed of Deepground when Shinra was in power." Myde fell silent. It seemed his story was over.

Myde shook himself out of his reverie, glanced around the room, stood up, and left, ignoring the occupants of the room. Silence pervaded the room.

"In Midgar…getting him to say even a quarter that amount was often cause for celebration. He was fairly quiet, even before the 'accident' as he calls it," Sephiroth said from his spot.

"He's broken; I remember what Aerith looked like when I told her Zack had died. She had that same broken, staring look," Cloud said. He stared after Myde, wanting to get up and see what was wrong, but knew it wasn't his place to. He glanced at Leon, who seemed to be waging a mental battle with himself.

'_Go after him, damn it. You felt how he responded to the kiss this afternoon. Go after him and prove that you like, no, _love _him_,' ordered the voice (I'm seriously thinking it's Leon's libido. And it sounds like Cloud and is mocking Leon.)

'_What if he doesn't like me back_?' Leon asked, for once not snapping at his libido-conscious-thing.

'_What ifs are what kill people. I don't think he'd care if you went after him. In fact, I'd bet he'd like it if you did. So go_!' Damn thing was persistent.

'_Going_.' Leon stood up and paced after the black haired ex-Turk.

"Next time he's here, I should ask Sora to help me lock them in a small closet for a day, to see what happens," Riku said emotionlessly. At his boyfriend and brother's shocked and disturbed looks, he grinned and went to the kitchen where the phone was.

"He wouldn't, would he?" Sephiroth asked without emotion.

"Who knows? I'm leaning more towards that he will, though," Cloud answered just as emotionlessly as Sephiroth had asked.

"He's my brother; of course he will," Sephiroth stated. "I'm the one who locked Zack and Aeris in the closet together not long after they met."

"That was you?!" Cloud had heard about that event from Zack, who wasn't sure who pushed him in the closet with Aeris.

"I had Reeve's help, and I blame Angeal." Sephiroth was blinking hard and attempting to stay awake.

"Get some sleep. You need it, Sephiroth," Riku said. He had just come out of the kitchen from calling Sora and seeing his boyfriend and brother talking. "Cloud, you're coming with me. We have to talk." Sephiroth snorted at Cloud's flinch. It was rare that Riku would use that tone of voice with anyone, let alone Cloud.

Cloud obviously did something that Riku didn't like and was in for it.

* * *

"Leon, what are you doing here? There was a _reason_ I left." Myde was being stubborn and wouldn't come back with Leon. "By the way, catch." Myde tossed something at Leon who was surprised to see that it was a gunblade, and a very well made one at that.

"How?" Leon stared at the blade in his hand and at the former Nobody in front of him; hadn't he said something about being able to make guns and such?

"Family of weapon makers, remember?" Myde was referring to the first day they had met. "Why do you keep following me? I would like to be alone."

"I bet you do, but sometimes you can't do everything on your own. Myde, come back; you can't run from your past forever," Leon said.

"That's just the problem! I'm going to live forever, and there's nothing I can do about it. The scientists made it so my body is mostly comprised of mako and it lasts. There's nothing you can do, Squall." Myde's voice was positively cold when he said the last sentence and the normally faceted eyes were the color of pitch, like the pupil had dilated and engulfed his whole eye. Then they suddenly contracted, eyes glazed and out of focus, the only color being the background gray. "I'm sorry…that was so…I'm so sorry… terra corrupt… Chaos… Omega… mako crystals… Valentine… Krad's genetic… Dark's not… Hojo… Jenova… Sephiroth… Angeal… Genesis… Riku… must stop… nothing I can do… past combines with present in a terrible Calamity from the skies… Remnants… I'm so sorry," Myde whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks.

There was a musical sound and water pooled in a humanoid form behind Myde.

"Leon, perhaps you should leave," the person said. To be technical and smart-assed about it, the Nobody said. Demyx, to be precise. "His soul is in turmoil, and there's not a single thing anyone can do about it. Not even you, whom he trusts beyond normality for some reason."

A second and third pool of water formed next to Demyx. They became Dark and Krad, the blond one stepping forward and placing a gloved hand on Myde's shoulder. "If you would leave, maybe we can find a way to help Master Valentine," he said in his accented voice. There was no way in hell he was letting his holder be in such turmoil. The last time something like that had happened, he was sealed away for a few hundred years. In a painting, with the guy he hated the most. Thrilling.

"Listen, dude, we really have to do this; we know you mean so much to him, but you have to let us do this," Dark said to Leon, completely ignoring Krad. He placed a hand on the sable haired man's shoulder and whispered, "Please, it's for the good of the both of you if you let us leave."

"Go, and don't come back until you've figured out what's wrong; he dies, I'm holding it against you three completely, got it?" Leon stared Dark in the eye, making sure the purple haired thief got the message.

"Yep, don't worry, we'll have him back soon enough, safe and sound." Sure, Dark was babbling, but he didn't want to stay under the evil glare of the Lion-hearted one any longer.

"Dark, come on, we must leave." Krad was calling out from his place in the air. (Don't ask, I don't know)

"Dude, hurry up, we're kind of in a hurry," Demyx yelled. He was sitting on a floating water bubble next to Krad, who held Myde.

"Coming; see ya," Dark said before spreading black wings and joining the two in the sky.

Leon stared after them for what seemed like days, but was really only minutes; they managed to make good time, considering one had a passenger and another had never really flown before. "Why me?" Leon asked; again, the sky held no answers for him.

"Leon? Are you okay?" a voice asked him. Yazoo must have been passing by this area on his patrol and seen Leon standing there and looking at the sky. "Come here, I'll drive you back to your house." The last of the Remnants got out of the patrol car, tapped Leon on the arm and grabbed his wrist. "Leon, say something, please. Your silence is starting to make me nervous."

There was no answer from the man.

Yazoo sighed and gently pulled Leon towards the squad car and drove him home.

* * *

Time passed, and Sora and his lackeys defeated the whole of Organization XIII. (I still think they're lackeys)

Riku and Cloud moved into their own home and left Leon. Sephiroth healed fine; Yazoo kept an eye on Leon for them all, and Leon? Well, he just distanced himself from everyone, often just staring off into the horizon.

Finally, a year had passed. Leon was sitting on the roof of his house, staring at the horizon like he always did close to sunset. He never looked at the sunset, but rather the darkening sky on the opposite edge. Normally he was alone, unless Yazoo decided to check up on him, but tonight, there was no one.

Until he heard someone say, "Miss me?"

* * *

Psycho!Dem: Hello, everybody. So, who do you think our mystery person is at the end of the chapter, hm? Take a guess, go ahead. Sorry about the shortness. The chapter was forced. Anyway, the invited guests at the endnotes of the chapter are here. Take a seat you two. I've got a question for you- how do you deal with Krad and Dark, seriously. They're insane!

Satoshi: I tell him to shut up a lot. It works.

Daisuke: Yeah…Dark's kind of annoying. And an idiot.

Psycho!Dem: Ya know what? This is getting us nowhere. What did you guys think?

Satoshi: 'Master Valentine'? What's that about? He never said anything like that to Demyx.

Psycho!Dem: Yeah, well, that's because Demyx had to be inside and at the moment, they were outside using Demyx's Water clones and their magic, so yeah.

Daisuke: Why is it that Dark's not being a womanizing idiot in this? (Gets pointed to chapter three) Sorry, ignore the idiot part.

Psycho!Dem: Because there's been no women that he's seen, so… yeah his womanizingness is not going to be in use yet. I don't even know if it's going to play much of a part, considering he was the one to kiss Leon first.

Daisuke: Wait. Back up. Did you say he was the one who kissed Leon? FIRST? (passes out)

Satoshi (in all his blue haired insanely intelligent glory): Why am I not surprised?

Psycho!Dem: I dunno, but I was thinking of making a Bones type thing. What do you think?

Satoshi: (Thinking) Perhaps. Square Enix people?

Psycho!Dem: Maybe you want to be a victim? Hmm? Or how about red over there?

(Both look at Daisuke) Satoshi: I like it.

Psycho!Dem: As do I. SO, if anyone would like to give suggestions as to who could be what, leaving it to specifically FFVII and Kingdom Hearts, go ahead. Just review as you do that, okay? Oh and could someone tell me the name of Sora's mom? Thanks. Happy reading!

Satoshi: (observing) You do that just to bug people, don't you?

Psycho!Dem: Shut up. Happy Reading!


	8. Return and Talks

Chapter 8

Return and explanation

Psycho!Dem: Holy shit… 8 chapters. That's longer than my unfanfiction related novel-type thing. Cool, but that's a lot of typing. I just realized something…it was getting angsty, but it will get better. And I don't even own them, because if I did… you'd know. It'd either be what I'm typing now, or a Orgy XIII based random thing that makes no sense whatsoever. And the Organization would have probably killed Sora and had a great bit or-

Myde: Psycho!Dem, don't you dare.

Psycho!Dem: (Evilly) Orgy.

Myde: She did. AUGH!! WHY DID YOU SAY IT?! NOW I'M GOING TO BE THE BRUNT OF ORGY 13 JOKES!! (Despairs) I'm going to kill you one of these days, woman.

Psycho!Dem: (Happy evil laughter)

Rufus Shinra: (How did he get in here?) I like her. She annoys Myde; Red, come, let us discuss your pay.

Psycho!Dem: Pay? What pay? I don't own them; therefore, I do not get paid. In cash. Blackmail, on the other hand…Let's go discuss my pay. (Walks off with Rufus.)

Myde: (Asking Reno who had come with Rufus) Did she just outwit and charm our boss?

Reno: No, I really think he likes her, and this may sound odd… but I think she did charm him into going with her. To discuss her payment in… blackmail… oh shit.

Myde: 'Oh shit' is right.

Together: We're doomed. (Both hug each other and cry anime style.)

TBC…

* * *

_Last time…_

_Finally, a year had passed. Leon was sitting on the roof of his house, staring at the horizon like he always did close to sunset. He never looked at the sunset, but rather the darkening sky on the opposite edge. Normally he was alone, unless Yazoo decided to check up on him, but tonight, there was no one._

_Until he heard someone say, "Miss me?"_

"Myde?" Leon asked; he turned his head and saw a few feathers floating down, as well as a set of wings attached to the back of someone with black slightly spiky hair.

"Who else would it be? Sephiroth? I'll have you know I look nothing like him," came the joking reply. Myde turned around to look at Leon, a light smirk on his face. "I'm back, Squall. Sorry it took so long."

Leon nodded and patted the piece of roof next to him. Myde understood the unspoken gesture and sat down next to the other man. Leon's home was on the edge of town, and where they were sitting, they could see out over the farmland that surrounded it. They just stared out at the sky, and Myde occasionally pointed out some constellations that were similar to the ones that he knew from his old home.

They stayed like that until they heard someone call up to them. Or, well, Leon did; Myde had fallen asleep. "Leon, Cloud sent me," Yazoo yelled to him. "He wanted me to tell you that Myde, Sora, Goofy and Donald are back and Organization XIII was defeated. You also might want to check Valentine over for injuries when you see him. There was a rumor going around that someone with his description had caused an explosion in Castle Oblivion." He paused, seeing two pairs of boots hanging off the edge of the roof. "…Is that him?"

"Yes, and he's asleep, so shut up, please," Leon replied.

"Well, since you said please," came the snarky response. Yazoo did have a personality; he just didn't really show it much in the presence of others. "I'm coming up. I want to find out too." Since he couldn't fly like Myde could, Yazoo walked inside, up the steps and through the window onto the roof.

Once up there, the first thing they did was push the hair away that covered Myde's face. There was a scar that looked like a chemical burn; Leon and Yazoo shared a wondering glance. It was right by Myde's eye. There were other little scars on Myde, mostly going from right under the collarbone, which normally wouldn't be seen, to well under the shirt he was wearing. Both of the younger men were reluctant to remove the older man's shirt and decided to just gently rub his chest and torso to see if there were any broken bones that the Myde may have been hiding. With his annoying "I can lick my own wounds, thank you very much" personality, there was no way that they were going to be able to ask him if he was hurt.

"Well, there's no broken bones, but we don't know if there's any wounds," Leon said. Both he and Yazoo bit their lips and reluctantly Yazoo started undoing the buttons on Myde's shirt.

"Those are…old scars. They're well over a year old." Yazoo lightly fingered one, freezing when Myde tensed slightly. "I can't do this anymore, Leon. You have to." The last of Sephiroth's Remnants backed up until he almost hit a window to the house.

"And why would I do that?" Leon asked the silver-haired one.

"Because. I know some of the scars. I know how he got them," Yazoo replied. "It's too much to see them now. Reno knows as well. You might want to ask him."

Leon sighed and moved slightly closer to Myde. The former Turk was well built, that much was obvious underneath the scars. Yazoo was right, the scars were old and they covered most of the older man's torso. But they were too clean to be caused by anything other than some kind of surgical instrument or extremely sharp knife. Since there were no wounds, other than the chemical burns on his face, Leon deftly buttoned the shirt back up and picked up the ex-Turk.

"Question, what are you doing?" Yazoo asked.

"Putting him in my room, so could you open the window to the… left?" Leon asked. "Other left, Yazoo."

"Whatever, Leon." (Since, as the author, I can't really read sarcasm, I'm going to tell you that Yazoo said this sarcastically. Kind of. Anyway, ignore my ramblings if you know what's good for you, dear reader.)

In any case, Yazoo opened the window for the sable haired man, followed him in, pulled the window screen shut and snorted. Of course Leon's room would be just as clean and Spartan as the rest of the home.

"You know, you're really anal about the cleanliness of your house," Yazoo remarked.

(As the author, I'm going to tell you, the reader, that this was extremely true. I would like to note you could most likely eat off of his floor. My character for a totally unrelated fic agrees. He has, and Leon saw him, which I personally thought was funny. Anyway…)

"Do you have a point, Yazoo?" Leon asked after placing Myde on the bed.

'_Ya know, I think he's trying to tell you that you really need to let something be messy; it'd probably do you some good,_' stated Leon's libido/conscious.

"You really need to relax some, Leon. That's all I'm saying. I guess I'll tell everyone where Myde is. Later." Yazoo backed out the window and jumped off the roof in the direction of Tifa's bar.

'_He does have a point, Squally-boy, and since I'm you, you get to know this._'

'_What?!_'

'_You're really oblivious, aren't you?_' The conscious-libido-thing sighed and Leon felt like his brain was mocking him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Leon asked. Aloud.

"Who're you talking to?"

"Myself, why?"

"Well, to be frank, it's disturbing me."

_'You? It's disturbing to the rest of us as well, kid.'_

"Is that so?"

"Yes" '_Don't call me kid_.'

'_When you're four thousand years old, you can call anyone kid if you want to. Kid_.'

"Welcome back, Myde."

"Thanks, Le-Squall. Sorry…if I made you worry." '_Krad, shut up_.'

"It's alright. Cid said whenever Sora made a call; he would tell Cid that he was being watched by something protective. I take it that was you?"

"Yeah. I felt like I had to make sure he made it through this; seeing as he had no one other than a talking duck and dog-type-thing, and I just, I dunno, had this older brother urge, to protect him," Myde attempted to explain.

'_Oh, sure. Tell him everything. You might as well tell him of Krad's plan to take over the world as well,'_ Dark chided.

'_Dark,_' Demyx warned.

"You don't have to explain. I know the feeling." Myde gave Leon a small, shy smile. That shy smile made him look younger. And cuter. Before, Leon thought Myde was pretty, for a guy. With that smile, he's positively adorable.

"You can lay down if you want to, Myde. I'm sure you're exhausted. I mean, you've probably been flying for a while now." Leon placed a hand on Myde's shoulder and noticed the flinch.

"Please, don't mess with my shoulder. It's not totally healed from one of my battles," Myde said softly. "The person knew how to use chemicals that would affect me."

"What about the burn on your face?" Leon asked. He stepped closer to Myde and brushed the black hair out of the way so he could see the burn better.

Myde leaned lightly into the touch, relishing the fact that he was able to feel Squall's slightly warm fingertips on his skin. "Don't worry about it. It'll be fine; it's just taking a bit to heal, is all." What he didn't say was that for a while, he thought there wouldn't be any feeling where the burn was. Which wouldn't necessarily be a good thing. Myde placed his head against Leon's shoulder, which caused him to bend over a bit, considering he was a few inches taller than Leon. "Squall, thank you. I may be a bit hard to deal with, but thank you anyway," Myde whispered.

"It's no trouble. Really." Squall 'It's Leon, dammit' Leonhart smiled, and it was an actual smile. Not a smirk, not a twitch at the corner of his mouth. It was a smile and a happy one at that. "The past hurts and sometimes will never let us go. That's why you have friends to help you out."

"You didn't realize that until just now, am I right, Squall?" Myde asked, grinning into Leon's shoulder.

"You realize that you're gorgeous?" Leon replied, quickly changing the subject. (We, as the Jury, find Squall Leonhart GUILTY of being oblivious and not following his own advice.) "Your eyes really sparkle."

"Thanks," Myde replied self-consciously, and a light blush covered his cheekbones below said sparkly eyes. "You never answered my question." Myde shifted so he could gain access to the side of Leon's neck.

Leon mumbled something intelligible and Myde grinned. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said you're right."

"Now, was that so hard?" Myde purred. There really was no stopping the man. "I want to show you something, follow me." He slid from Leon's grasp and grabbed the other's hand. "I don't bite, and it's not far."

Leon was slightly reluctant to go anywhere, as after dark, the heartless tended to get worse. In specific areas, the ground teamed with them.

((Guilt Tripping Time  (Insert maniacal laughter here)))

But he was unable to resist the look Myde gave him. It was a slightly sad look that told volumes. "Oh, well then. We can go in the morning, but it's not the same as when it's lit by moonlight. I guess we can go then."

While Myde was working on guilt tripping Leon into going to see something really amazing, the trio of… people (I'll just call them people as it's easier than saying thief, fallen angel and Nobody) was betting on how long it would take for Leon and Myde to realize that they liked each other.

'_You have to admit, Myde's fairly manipulative… I blame Krad,_' Dark thought. '_He was able to teach My from an early age… it's all his fault._'

'I agree. It's all his fault,' Demyx agreed. They stared at the blond who was ignoring them and focusing on what Myde was doing. What was worse, he was encouraging it. The stupid (yet scarily intelligent) blond was encouraging Myde's manipulative nature that the Turks had also encouraged.

'_Did you two say something? I wasn't paying attention_.' Oh, how Dark hated Krad. It was a fact of life that the thief didn't like the angel. Demyx didn't even try to placate things between them anymore.

'_We're going somewhere. I think Myde convinced Leon to go with him. Or us. Even after a year like this, it's still confusing._' Demyx caused Dark and Krad to look at him. '_What?_'

'_Nothing,_' Dark replied.

Krad just 'hnd'.

The three of them pushed their consciousnesses up high enough to see what was going on with Myde.

(Back with Myde & Squally-chan)

"How far is it?" Leon asked. He was in a slightly curious mood because of the extremely happy look Myde gave him when he agreed to go see whatever Myde was going to show him.

"Not too much farther now." Myde paused a second to look back at Leon. "I won't bite. Besides, we have to cross the chasm up here. And if we want to get there before dawn, we have to fly."

"…Fly?"

"Yes, fly. It's on the other side of the canyon." Leon could see Myde's wings (Barely) snap out from his back. There was a slightly irritated twitch to one of them and Leon figured it was his fault. "We're almost to the canyon now."

"…"

A few moments later…

"There it is. Now, you're going to have to hold on, because I haven't flown with a passenger in a while and there's some pretty nasty thermals here." Myde turned around and grabbed Leon, hugging the man and launched them both (backwards) off the cliff. Leon could feel the wind rushing past them and heard the rustling of feathers around him.

Then it all evened out with Myde snapping his wings out and catching the thermal that would take them back to the top of the canyon. "Almost there Leon. You can open your eyes."

"They're not shut." (Lies)

"Of course they're not." (Sarcastic)

"Fine. I'll open them. But I'd better be over solid ground."

"Alright." (Leon has no idea as to what he's done.)

"…Myde… you're an asshole." They were over solid ground. Unfortunately for Leon, solid ground was about a mile below them.

"Thank you. Join the club. Reno only told me that about every time we had to go on a mission together. And then there was the time Cloud called me an ass. That's close enough." Myde said this in a joking manner but there was a slightly serious look to his face. "Enough of my ramblings. We're almost there and we have to hurry to see it when the moonlight hits it just right."

Nothing was said for the rest of the trip, but Myde wouldn't let Leon's hand go. His excuse? "Leon would have gotten lost if I let go of his hand. That's all." Leon's excuse for not trying to take his hand back? "I'd've gotten lost. Now go away." Now tell me that they didn't come up with that excuse together?

"Ah, forgot about that." Myde stopped walking.

"What did you forget?"

"The ledge where we go into is about… fifty-sixty feet up."

"…How do you forget something like that?"

"I've got three different entities living in my head. You try to remember all the details. It wasn't too bad with just Krad and Dark. Then, I had most of my mind to myself. If the three of them would SHUT UP for once, I'd have remembered that one detail." The twitch was back in his wing. "Well, here we go again. Leon, hold on tight." Myde grabbed Leon again and started to beat his wings fairly hard to get them both off the ground. "This is gonna fail. When I say three, jump, okay? One. Three!"

They did jump and fairly well, considering Myde skipped 'Two' and went straight to 'Three'. Their combined jump and the push of Myde's wings managed to get them halfway up the face of the cliff they were trying to get up. Well, actually, about a quarter or a third, considering the cliff they were trying to get up was about a hundred feet tall and the cave was about halfway-ish.

"Made it. Now, we go in about a hundred feet and it'll be there."

It was. Leon hadn't seen anything quite like it. In the center of the cavern was a large crystal, fairly tall and almost perfectly clear. It had a slight pink tone to it and it was lit by the moonlight.

Myde whispered a quick three-two-one and the cave started humming. The humming soon turned into singing. The moonlight hit the crystal in the cave just right and it lit up, shining on all the crystals around it.

"Wow," Leon whispered, awed by the beauty.

"I know. I saw this the first time I was here, when I found the cave by accident. That was in daylight though. It's nowhere near as beautiful as the sight I'm seeing now though," Myde replied.

Leon ignored the barely audible comment and listened to the crystal's song. A few moments later the tone drifted off, as the moon was no longer directing it's light directly onto the crystal.

"That was just… wow. There's no other word for it." Leon was still staring at the crystals, hoping it would sing again, but knowing it wouldn't for a while. "Myde, thanks for showing me. Why did you, though?"

"Not sure, but I thought you needed something beautiful in your life. You're too young to have so much darkness around you. I became a Turk when I was younger than Sora. I… was a hacker. I could hack into the Shinra system and get the information I wanted when I was fourteen. The Turks… asked me to join them." Myde stepped out of the shadow he was standing in while he watched Leon. "Take that as you want, but that's all that was left to get off my chest. Except for one fact. I was engaged. She died during a mission. Aerith, she was in the Lifestream with her and she told me to move on. That was about a year, year and a half before the Heartless came to Gaia and I lost my heart about six months before the rest of the planet did. Her name was Elena. She was a Turk as well, and a couple years older than you." Myde gave Leon a small half-smile and started walking down the hall/cave walkway/type thing to the end of the tunnel.

"Hey, wait up. You, engaged? Never would have guessed. You don't seem like someone who would get married," Leon said.

"Almost did. Elena is-was a good kid. Sorry, sometimes it's like she's not dead." Myde smiled at her memory. It had been a while since he had thought about her. "Reno, another Turk, found her corpse. He told me that she died cleanly. One bullet. That's all it took. Him and the others were surprised I survived. Hell, I was surprised I survived myself." Myde ran a hand through his hair. He blinked back tears that started to form and stopped walking.

"Myde? You okay?" Leon asked, genuinely concerned for the former Turk.

"No… No, I'm not okay. I've never been okay. The only Turk I've seen since I regained my heart was Yazoo and he was only a Turk for a year and a half. The so-called 'Heroes of Meteorfall' survived mostly intact, Aerith came back to life and even the gods forsaken Sephiroth survived! What about the Turks? Without us, those 'heroes' never would have even made it into the first Reactor to blow it up. We let them in." Myde threw his hands in the air and beat his wings in an irritated manner. "Reno and Elena were the only ones who really cared, I think. Tseng cared about all of us in our own way, and Rude… well Reno's the only one to be able to understand him. Course, we all knew about his crush on Tifa. Lena, Reno and me would tease him relentlessly about it until either Rufus or Tseng told us to shut up and do our work. Those were… good times. Before Avalanche showed up and started putting their nose in where they didn't belong." Here Myde snorted. He had nothing but contempt for Avalanche and their ilk. "Terrorists, that's what they were, until Sephiroth showed back up and tried to destroy the world. Then suddenly they were heroes, saving the world. Yeah right. Who was guarding the guards? Turks almost died because of them. A Turk did die. Rufus, the new President, almost died when they blew up the headquarters in Midgar. We were all lucky to make it. Cissnei didn't though." Myde slumped against the cave wall.

Leon slung an arm around Myde's shoulder. The Turk was slightly taller than he was and the wings were of no help as well. "C'mon, let's go home," Leon said.

"Home? I have none."

"Then you can stay at mine. Seriously." Leon smiled at Myde, who suddenly cracked up laughing and was unable to stop.

"S-sorry about that. This reminded me of a time when me 'n Reno were on a mission together and I had to hack into a mainframe and Reno was making me laugh. Rod 'n Cissnei were attempting to get us to stop but couldn't. Rod just about banished me from the apartment we shared. Turk partners shared apartments. On the way back, Reno did the same thing. He even said 'You can stay at mine. Seriously.'" Myde started to laugh again and this time, Leon joined him.

The two men were in hysterics by the time they got to the end of the tunnel from the Crystal Cave. Leon had told Myde about a time when he and the academy where he had gone to's head jerk got into a fight and someone shoved the jerk and himself into a wall, Leon the one against the wall. The accidental kiss.

"That happened to me once. Reno and I were in the training room and we were close to the door, one of the SOLDIERs shoved the door open-Zack or Genesis probably- and Reno was shoved up against me, kissing me. I don't think either of us ever lived that down, especially since the First class SOLDIERs all heard about it. Course, most of them were a bit insane and weren't believed because the Turks were just about as scary as they were… according to a third class SOLDIER."

"I can imagine. It's scary how Yazoo fights, and cold too. A group of people trained to do that without a moments notice is quite unnerving." Leon told the truth.

A group of people who could kill you quickly and without warning or emotion was defiantly unnerving to most people. That's why they were all wary of Yazoo, other than the fact that he was Riku and Sephiroth's brother. Most of them had seen him fight the Nobodies and Heartless when the town was invaded. The cold, emotionless silver-haired man danced across the area, weaving in and out of the Nobodies and Heartless, slaughtering them. It was no wonder people were scared and often thought the man was crazy.

"Yeah. Lucky for the SOLDIERs there was only a few of us. No more than a dozen or so at any one time." Myde had decided just to fly the two back to Leon's house, since it was faster than walking and they wouldn't have to walk the trails. That, and Myde said something about there being a lot of darkness on one of the trails that hadn't been there before.

"You might not want to fly into town… people are still wary and the wings might cause some panic," Leon said.

"I've been here several times since I left to check up on you… each time nothing happened. Your security sucks, you know that?" Myde replied, snorting, but landing about half a mile out of town.

"We're still rebuilding. The Radiant Garden Restoration Committee, I mean. It'll take a while though. We need all the help we can get," Leon agreed. The Committee was working hard, and some of the sections still had parts of it destroyed from the original Heartless attack. "It's been tough, trying to put a town back together."

"It's also hard to try to rebuild a world after years of draining it of its resources," Myde said. He was referring to his home world, Gaia. Rufus had sent some of the Turks, as well as money to Reeve and the WRO to help out with reconstruction.

"Hmm. True, that. We're here. Let me get my… key." Leon trailed off, obviously realizing that they hadn't left via the front door and therefore it was still locked and his key was in the house. Next to the gunblade. Which was sitting right inside the door.

"You locked yourself out, didn't you?" Myde asked, pulling a small metal rod out of a pocket and a paperclip out of another. "Home made lock pick. Gotta love them. You can use just about anything, but modified screwdrivers and paperclips work best. You wouldn't believe how many the Turks installed once they figured out I could hack my way through the high-tech ones easier than I could do regular lock and keys." Myde laughed suddenly, recalling the look on Veld's face when they figured it out. It was the annoyed look that would have made any teenager proud. Reno begged him for days about learning that until they found out that the locks had been replaced by simpler locks. Then Myde was begging Reno to teach him how to pick the simpler locks for an exchange. "Of course, then they figured out that Reno could pick this kind of lock and then they were screwed. Then they did a combination and those were the worst for them because Reno and I would go around and torment the scientists of Shinra and that's what kind of lock they had. Luckily for us, we were able to find a master key and make a copy of it without anyone figuring out it was us. Sure, they suspected, but they didn't have proof. Anyway the moral is, always keep lock picks on you."

By the time Myde finished telling his story he had picked the lock and let Leon in to his house.

"Amazing. Could you teach me? I've done this so many times I was tempted to just place a spare key out under the welcome mat," Leon said. "I just remembered. One of my friends, Zell Dincht, could pick locks. He also had an unhealthy addiction to hot dogs for some weird reason, but that was accepted because he was a nut."

"Hmm. Describe him for me."

"Blond, blue eyes, funky looking tattoo on the left side of his face, both above and below the corner of his eye. Knowing him, he probably opened a hot dog stand if he survived. Man, Zell was a nut. His goal in life was to drive Irvine and me crazy, I swear." Leon sat down on his couch to take off his boots. Myde sat next to him and proceeded to take off the insanely beat up pair of shoes he's been wearing. They were worn in but stable.

"Sounds like they were your good friends."

"More like brothers," Leon said, leaning up against Myde. Myde froze momentarily, but relaxed against the slightly shorter man.

"You're a good kid, Leon." Myde placed his arm around Leon's shoulder.

"You know… we could get together." (a silent eyebrow raise, but allows the crazy nut to continue) "You… you're the only thing I've really thought of since I've met you," Leon admitted shyly.

Myde blushed all across his face instead of right across his cheekbones and nose.

"Uhm. Myde… say something or do something, please."

Instead of answering, Myde slipped closer to Leon and placed his lips on the other's. When Leon gasped, not expecting that, Myde slipped his tongue into Leon's mouth. Myde drew back, slightly embarrassed by his actions. "S-sorry, it's just… I've wanted to do that since I met you, that's all."

Leon just pounced. "You know, I've been waiting for you to do that."

"Now, now. I don't allow that sort of thing until at least the third date." Myde backed up enough so that Leon fell on his face. He stood up and headed to the kitchen. "Should I assume that you still can't cook?" He quickly whipped up sandwiches using what leftovers that were lying about in the kitchen. "Hmm. Yazoo and Tifa have been feeding you, haven't they?"

"…" Leon said nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes. It's a good thing one of us can cook then, huh?" Myde smiled a bit, just so Leon would relax some. "Eat. It's not poisoned. And about the two of us getting together, how about we play it by ear? It would probably be safest for the two of us."

Leon nodded. To him, Myde was still an enigma. ((Ditto to most people… 'cept the Turks, cause they know him.))

…

…

"I was serious about the third date thing."

Laughter was heard about the house.

_THE END._

Thank god. It's finished!! Finally!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

This particular chapter's like eleven pages long. Four or five thousand some words (checks) 4675 words… damn. That's a record. But at least it's FINISHED AND I DON'T HAVE TO WORK ON THIS ONE ANYMORE!! WHOOOOOOO!!

(dances because this has been killing her for the past two months.)

Now, I just gotta keep writing _Who Does He Remind Me of?_ and now I can start that Vampire fic I've been wanting to write… or the high school fic. Either way, they're both gonna get written.

Happy that the chapter's finally done. (Has just realized that this is the first chaptered fic that she's finished.) Wow. I'm actually… done… No more tormenting me! WHOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Psycho!Demyx is Hearted, signing off!


End file.
